


Barely Inconvenient

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: After a hunt, Dean, Sam, Donna and Jody ended up having to stay at an old cabin, because there’s too much snow to even try to get out of that place. However, it’s not a bad turn of events at all, as they rarely got some time off together, and they decided to treat it as a small vacation. And there’s only one good way to spend it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> It’s been quite a struggle to get this one done, but once I got past the block, the ending flowed rather smoothly. (And this proves I can’t write short stuff, whoops ;D) Anyway, I’d love to hear your thoughts on this, ‘cause I haven’t written Donna and Jody before, not to mention I haven’t written this pairing before either, so let me know!

So much for getting to the Bunker soon.

The hunt itself went perfectly, that vamp nest stood no chance against the Winchesters accompanied by Jody and Donna, but something different had to go south. Who would’ve thought that it would start to snow so badly? 

It would be completely impossible for the Impala to get through such amount of snow without damage, and it seemed like they were inevitably stuck in the cabin for God knows how long. It was cold outside, the temperature a bit below the freezing point,  enough that the snow wasn’t melting.

The only thing that seemed to be good about that situation was the fact that the cabin was well-prepared. It was stocked with food, the wood was chopped, set in rows on one side of the building, so they didn’t have to worry about that.

And that’s why, instead of bickering and bitching about the inconvenience it truly was, they decided to treat that situation like a small vacation. Besides, who would say no to having a few days off with such incredible and attractive women that Jody and Donna were? Definitely not Sam and Dean.

They had been lucky enough not only to know those two, but to be in a relationship with them. Yes, Sam and Jody had hit it off fairly quickly, they both had known it would had happened sooner or later. It had taken a bit more time for Donna and Dean to admit that something was growing between them, but, eventually, they had manned up, and that’s how it had gone from there.

Didn’t seem like an unusual situation at all, but the thing was, Sam and Dean were together too. It started way before they even knew that Jody and Donna existed. Hell, they’d been together since they’d remembered, but nobody had known about that, apart from a few, very carefully chosen people.

Donna and Jody had happened to come into that circle of people as well when they had caught Sam and Dean right in the middle of action, on the couch in Jody’s guest room. The Winchesters had been staying over one time, not long after they had gotten to know each other. Fortunately, and surprisingly, Jody and Donna hadn’t been weirded out because of it at all. 

“Neither of you can get pregnant anyway.” Jody had blurted out that night and Donna hadn’t been able to hold back a chuckle. That made the Winchesters’s hearts beat just a little bit faster for those two women.

After that incident, all of them had grown closer, and it ended up first with Dean dating Donna and Sam dating Jody, while the brothers were still in a relationship. Then, however, something had sparked between the ladies as well, not to mention the tension between Dean and Jody, as well as between Sam and Donna.

And that’s why the only reasonable solution to that kind of a situation had been to start living in a relationship together, as in all of them together kind of thing. Sure, it had been a complete mess at the beginning, but with every day, week, month it’d been getting better and better, turning to an absolute perfection when Jody and Donna had moved in into the Bunker, along with Alex and Claire.

Hunting had turned out to be a lot easier in the company of four and that’s how it had came to that one. Vamp nest, North Dakota, the mountains, a snowstorm, and, fortunately, a well-prepared cabin of one of the hunters that had let Sam and Dean know about that case.

After taking a quick shower in the cabin, that lasted way too short for all of their likings, they didn’t have a choice but to get the fire started; it was incredibly cold inside. Donna and Jody went out of the house to bring some wood, saying that they didn’t want to have anything to do with cooking, at least for some time. The Winchesters decided to check what was in the fridge and try to prepare something for all of them to eat. Not that it’d be much of an issue, Dean was an excellent cook after all.

Soon, the small cabin was filled with the delicious smell of lasagna, and Sam was laying the table while Dean took care of opening the bottles of wine. Unfortunately, the cabin lacked beer and whiskey, but there had been enough wine for all of them. It seemed quite weird to feel so domestic, but they didn’t dare complain, they couldn’t believe they had gotten so lucky.

Jody got home first, all covered in snow, her cheeks rosy from the cold. She dumped the wood in front of the fireplace and, after some preparing, started the fire, loud cracking of the wood replacing the silence. Right after her, Donna got inside, her hair a mess, a few pieces of wood in her hands. She shook her head then, forcing the snow to fall out of her blonde locks and onto the floor. 

“Hey, I just cleaned in here!” Dean whined, a pout on his face, and that made all of them laugh. Dean’s obsession with everything being clean, spotless even, was quite endearing actually.

Donna only smiled as she put the wood on the floor, “Relax, Dean-o. It’s just water, will be gone before you know it!”

Sam couldn’t help but grin as Jody shrugged out of the jacket and dropped it to the couch, then crossed the room in a few strides and stuffed her hands under Sam’s shirt. They were cold as ice on his skin and it made Sam flinch a bit, but he let her warm them up a bit anyway. He kissed her forehead as she leaned forward, sneaking her arms around his waist.

“I’m hungry, you’ve got anything to eat?” She asked and Sam smiled, gesturing to the table on the other side of the room.

“Yup, lasagna. But it needs a few more minutes in the oven,” He said and Jody groaned, her stomach rumbling loudly in sync.

Donna didn’t hesitate to walk closer to Dean and hug him from behind as he was pouring wine into the glasses, crimson liquid filling them to the brim. She snuggled in, her chin resting on Dean’s shoulder, and he turned around, pulling her in for a short kiss. Her hair tickled his neck a bit, but he didn’t mind at all, setting now empty bottle on the table.

“You’ve got to let me go now, sweetheart. I need to take it out of the oven,” Dean tried to wriggle out of Donna’s grip, but there wasn’t much use to that, she clinged to him like a monkey. 

Donna pulled him even closer, and then let him go after a bit, smiling. “If it weren’t for lasagna, you wouldn’t get rid off me that quickly.”

“I wouldn’t dream of that,” Dean said with a grin and took the lasagna out of the oven, setting the dish on a wooden cutting board. It smelled heavenly, and neither of them could wait to try it out.

Jody and Sam sat at the table already, while Dean and Donna cut the lasagna into pieces, then carried it to the table. Dean took care of serving the food, beaming when the rest started complimenting the dish. 

They sat in comfortable silence, exchanging glances and smiles with each other as they ate. There was no need for words anyway, they’ve been around each other for long enough to know what the rest was thinking about.

It didn’t take long before they’ve finished eating, it wasn’t surprising that they’d been so hungry earlier, considering they hadn’t had time to eat anything after the hunt. Donna and Jody carried the dirty dishes to the dishwasher and came back after some rummaging in the drawers, candles in their hands.

“Full on romantic, huh?” Dean wondered, taking a sip of the wine. It had been so long since any of them had had the time to relax a bit that it felt a bit too good to be true.

Donna arranged them on the table and lit them up with a lighter, the little flames casting a glow over the room. “You betcha. Candles and wine, like in a chick flick.” She winked at him afterward, sitting on a chair next to him.

“Fine by me, you know I like chick flicks,” Jody admitted, sprawling on the chair next to Sam, resting her legs on his lap.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. “I know someone who likes them too.”

Dean only rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re never gonna let that one go, will you?”

“Oh, there must be a story behind this one!” Donna exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

Sam nodded, letting out a laugh. “There is. One time-”

“Don’t you dare.” Dean cut him off, his finger raised at Sam.

He only smirked, his eyebrows raised. “Or what? You’ll punish me?”

The atmosphere in the room shifted noticeably, and silence hung in the air for a moment; none of them dared to speak. Jody lifted her legs from Sam’s lap and leaned back in her chair, her gaze locking with Dean’s. The look in his eyes was mischievous to say at least. 

Donna took another sip of the wine, licking her lips afterward, and shot Jody a smirk.  That conversation was going in an interesting direction for sure.

Dean rose from his seat, his fingers lingering on the furniture as he circled the table, eventually stopping right behind Sam. He leaned forward, his hand resting on Sam’s shoulder. Dean whispered, his lips brushing against Sam’s ear, “I just might.”

There was no hiding the smirk after those few words, and Sam turned around. “Then do it,” he said, and Dean didn’t hesitate to pull him in for a kiss. 

Sam scrambled up from the chair, not breaking the kiss, and Dean tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, tugging a bit. They didn’t bother with going fast, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be a little rough with each other. Dean’s teeth caught on Sam’s bottom lip, and he couldn’t help but smirk, running his tongue along the lip afterward. 

Sam let Dean in without a second thought, allowing Dean to suck on his tongue, the sensation making his cock harden. Then, it was all like a well practiced dance, Dean’s hands tugging at Sam’s shirt and pulling it over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. Sam’s hands went to Dean’s pants and unbuckled the belt with ease, the worn out leather familiar under his touch.

Donna got up from her chair and walked over to Jody, pulling her up as well. She walked her to the couch and they both sat down, starting to slowly get rid of their clothing, stealing kisses there and then. Their gazes were set on the Winchesters, however. They were truly a sight to behold, especially when they were so lost in each other, wild and mesmerizing.

Even if he didn’t want to, Sam pulled away for a moment, his voice a bit breathless. “So, how’s it gonna be?”

Dean let out a laugh. “However you want it to be, Sammy.”

After a moment of thinking his options through, Sam started shrugging out of his jeans, sliding them down his legs along with his boxers. When he unlaced his boots, he took them off with the socks, throwing them to the floor afterward. Without a second thought, he bent over the chair, his ass on display for all of them to see.

“Go with the belt.” Sam breathed out, turning his head a bit so he could look at their girls and Dean.

Dean was flexing the belt in his hands, his fingers skimming across the leather, the memories hiding in all the wrinkles. Both Jody and Donna were completely bare, Donna’s hands running down the sides of Jody’s body, like she was trying to memorise every curve.

“You got it, baby brother.” 

That was the only thing Dean said, and he raised the belt into the air, landing a barely-there strike to Sam’s left cheek. Without a warning, he gave two more strikes in a row, Sam’s skin pinkening slightly at the assault.

“Oh!” Sam let out, feeling the strike land straight onto his hole.

“How is that a punishment if you’re getting off on it so badly?” Dean chuckled, aiming the belt again.

But Sam didn’t bother answering to that one, it was obvious. He couldn’t help but gasp and moan every time he felt a new hit, the delicious burn fanning the desire, overwhelming him in the most wonderful way. He felt himself getting harder really quick, especially that he knew they were watching. They always were.

Jody spread her legs widely, Donna’s fingers slowly sliding down her belly button and lower, stopping at her clit. 

“Come on, babe, don’t be a tease,” Jody sign-songed and Donna shot her a smirk; that’s just how it was, she couldn’t help it..

Starting with feather-like touches, she rubbed slow and steady circles onto Jody’s clit, torturing her in the best way possible. She knew where and how to touch, every move heightening the pleasure to the point where nothing mattered anymore.

“More, please,” Jody asked, but Donna was having none of it.

She only shook her head, “Nuh-uh.” As soon as she got Jody too close to the brink of release, she backed away, leaving her desperate, her hips bucking up to get more.

With such a sight as Sam Winchester willingly submitting to his brother, nearly humping the chair as Dean was spanking him with the belt, neither of the women could tear their gaze away. 

“Fuck.” Sam stuttered out, his back arching as he felt another hit. His skin was burning, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, he had never felt better than in that moment. Sweat broke out on his body, making the skin glisten, the dim candlelight giving it a wonderful, divine glow.

Jody’s chest was heaving, her breathing ragged, but she couldn’t do anything, just take everything that Donna had to give her. 

She knew better than to take charge here, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t beg, “Donna, darling. Please.”

Their gazes locked, Donna picked up her pace, and it didn’t take long before Jody felt her release hit, wave after wave of pleasure making her back arch and toes curl.

Donna leaned forward and gave Jody’s pussy a few kitten licks, trying to lap up the release, the action earning her a wanton moan. 

“Needy much?” She couldn’t help but grin as Jody’s hips rose from the bed on their own accord when she pulled away.

Jody only laughed. “Shut up.”

Without a second thought, Donna dove in, spreading the wetness around with her tongue, pressing it gently against Jody’s clit. Alternating between going fast and slow, circling the clit and the folds, she had Jody writhing under her again in no time.

They were too caught up in each other to notice Dean shrugging out of his jeans, his cock hard and proud as he got rid of his boxers. 

Sam slowly got up and turned around, flashing Dean a smirk as he saw what effect he had on his brother. That never failed to make him feel incredible, knowing that Dean had to stop spanking him, because he was getting off on it too badly.

“You good?” Dean let out, his hand coming up to Sam’s chin, the gentleness a surprising contrast.

Sam smiled, leaning into the touch. “Better than that.”

They walked to the couch, holding hands, their eyes sparkling as they saw Jody’s head thrown back, her hips raised as she rode out her release.

Neither of them could get over the fact that two most beautiful women in the world were theirs and moments like that one only proved how lucky they were.

Without saying a word, Dean laid on the couch as well, right behind Donna, so that he was on his back. He picked Donna up a bit, setting her thighs on both sides of his head, running his fingers through her slick folds.

“Seems like you enjoyed the show,” he said, a smug smile on his face.

She only grinned, spreading her legs a bit wider. “You have no idea.”

In the meantime, Sam crouched in front of the couch, his hand coming up to wrap around Dean’s cock. Dean couldn’t hold back a gasp as Sam began twisting his wrist, slowly jerking Dean off, a bit of spit acting as lube.

“Dude, give guy a warning!” Dean let out after a moment, offended, and Donna giggled.

Sam said nothing and got back to what he was doing previously, knowing better than everyone that Dean loved to be surprised like that. He picked up his pace a bit, sliding smoothly up and down, his erection hanging heavy between his legs.

As Jody came down from her high, Donna slid a finger inside her pussy easily, a loud gasp leaving Jody’s lips. 

“One more?” Donna asked and Jody nodded, letting herself go pliant under Donna’s ministrations.

Donna couldn’t help but freeze as she felt Dean’s tongue on her clit, wet and warm and perfect, giving her everything she needed. Delicious pressure started to build as he started going a bit faster, and she couldn’t hold back a whine, desperate to get more.

Dean knew it was coming, but it felt wonderful nonetheless as Sam licked his length from the base to the tip, his finger teasing the rim in the meantime. Sam pulled away after a moment, opting to find lube first; it would be hard to get to stop if he got too much into that. He was lucky as Dean’s duffel was lying nearby, and he got back with a bottle of lube in his hand in no time, resuming his previous position.

Dean groaned, annoyance clear in his voice, “Just fuck me already, come on!”

“No such luck.” Sam retorted, and Dean rolled his eyes. He squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, then gently slid one finger inside Dean, opening his mouth at the same time, his tongue enveloping Dean’s tip.  Bobbing down, he moved the finger slightly deeper and as he eased off Dean’s length, he backed the finger away as well. 

“Sammy, shit.” Dean hissed, and Sam smirked, his gaze locked with Dean’s, mischief written all over his face.

“He’s treating you well?” Jody stuttered out, feeling her thighs quiver as she felt another orgasm slowly approaching. 

After taking a deep breath, Dean answered, “Yeah. He’s perfect.”

Jody smiled, leaning all the way back on the couch, too worn out to do anything, but to let Donna everything she wanted to her.

Dean couldn’t help but buck his hips up a bit, and it did nothing but spurr Sam on, making him swallow around Dean’s cock repeatedly. Dean was barely holding himself together since he had spanked Sam; that had never failed to make his cock throb, but he didn’t want to neglect Donna and buried his tongue deep inside her, where it belonged, the action making her squeak.

Sam moaned, his tongue swirling around Dean’s length much more eagerly, tracing random patterns on the velvety smooth skin. Adding a second finger wasn’t an issue, Dean’s hole stretching out easily around the digits, squeezing them like a vice.

Donna was already three fingers deep in Jody, wriggling and scissoring them the best she could, fingers of her other hand barely brushing Jody’s clit. 

“Oh jeez,” she let out, her back arching, her walls clenching around Dean’s tongue. Damn, that man would be the death of her one day. 

It was taking a lot of concentration to focus on Jody with Dean’s tongue was fluttering deep inside her, and that made her rhythm stutter once in awhile, but it didn’t seem like Jody minded at all.

Donna didn’t hesitate to grind on Dean’s face, knowing how much Dean enjoyed when she took the lead, letting her do whatever she wanted. His nose bumping into her clit, his tongue licking random spots as she was sliding forward and backward, his scruff deliciously tickling her thighs, it was all too much.

When Jody came again, Donna slid her fingers out of Jody, bracing herself with both hands on the couch, and Dean didn’t bother going slow anymore. He was holding himself from coming, because Sam was definitely too good at fingering his big brother stupid, and he had to occupy himself somehow, because it would end far too soon for his liking.

Dean’s tongue was everywhere then, thrusting into Donna’s pussy, then sliding out and moving to her clit, gathering the slick with smooth licks. He sneaked one finger inside her, her walls clenching around it as he moved it slowly, stretching her out. After a bit, he wriggled another inside, making a come-hither motion, his fingertips brushing against her sweet spot.

She inhaled sharply, letting out a moan afterward, and he kept going, sucking on her clit, his fingers sliding in and out easily. He let her fuck herself onto his fingers, his tongue flicking against the bundle of nerves every time she sank down onto them.

“Deeean,” she whined, the orgasm catching her off guard, her juices flooding Dean’s tongue and chin. He didn’t stop, however, holding her still, even though she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

“Come on, give me one more,” Dean mumbled against Donna’s pussy, and she had no choice but to follow that request after a few more thrusts, coming for him again. 

She couldn’t help but slump forward after Dean’s fingers slid out of her and he brought the fingers to his lips, licking them clean. Before he had a chance to say a thing, Sam added another finger inside Dean’s loosened up hole, making it three already. Sam’s throat was constricting around Dean’s cock as he kept holding back his gag reflex, trying to take as much of Dean’s length inside as possible. 

“Oh fuck, Sammy,” Dean whined, bucking into Sam’s mouth as his brother backed away, letting go of Dean’s cock slowly. 

Sliding his fingers out of Dean’s hole, Sam wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it lazily, as he got up from his knees. “Get ready, big brother.”

Dean didn’t miss the hint of cockiness in Sam’s voice, and he couldn’t help but smirk, scrambling off the couch on shaky legs. “Want me to ride you?”

Sam sat on the couch, spreading his legs, and gestured to his lap. “Come on, I know you do.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but sat on Sam’s lap anyway, wriggling a bit to get comfortable; it wasn’t exactly easy in that position, but that’d have to do. He rose up slightly and that allowed Sam to line up at his hole, Sam’s cock slowly sliding in as he lowered himself down onto it.

“Shit,” Dean gasped, giving himself a moment to adjust. He could never get over the fact how perfect it felt to be stretched by Sam. And he’d be damned if he were to say he wouldn’t beg for it if he had to.

Donna and Jody were only observing from up close, but it was more than enough. How could they complain if they had two most wonderful men in their lives? That wouldn’t be right at all, especially if they could watch Sam and Dean ruin themselves in all the best ways.

Dean slowly moved up, setting his hands on Sam’s chest to steady himself, feeling his brother’s heartbeat under his touch. He sank back down, the head of Sam’s cock nudging his prostate just the slightest bit, making a moan spill from his lips.

Sam put his hands under Dean’s ass, just resting them there, and Dean moved again, this time smoothly sliding up and down at a lazy pace. They enjoyed it too much to rush it, the closeness, intimacy. They rarely had time to go slow, it was a rare treat, so they wanted to make the best out of it.

Sam’s heart was thudding faster and faster in his chest, and he leaned forward a bit, locking his gaze with Dean’s. They kept looking the other right in the eyes, not daring to look away, wanting to see the other one coming apart. They were both eager to get off, but not enough to go fast, even though they had trouble restraining themselves.

Dean was the first to break his resolve, picking up his pace, bouncing on Sam’s cock like he was made for it. Sam couldn’t help but stutter his hips upward, meeting Dean halfway, both of them trying to chase the other one out. 

A litany of _ohfuckyesmoresammy_ kept spilling from Dean’s lips and Sam would never deny his brother anything, so he braced himself and started fucking into Dean deeper, with as much force as he could. Biting his lip, Dean let Sam manhandle him, lift him up and down, do whatever he pleased, bringing them both closer to the brink of release.

They were going at a pace almost as fast as Sam’s heartbeat, sweat rolling down their bodies, making Sam’s hands slip off Dean’s skin, but he only digged his fingers deeper, undoubtedly leaving bruises. There was almost no green left around Dean’s pupils, nor hazel around Sam’s, all the pent up tension finally finding a way out.

They were both close, right on the edge, and it only took a few more thrusts to have Sam coming, Dean following him soon after. It seemed like their orgasms dragged on and on and on, nothing existed, but the two of them. 

When they came down from their highs, Dean nearly collapsed onto Sam’s chest, painted white with his come, but Sam’s hands were there to prevent that. They were grinning like idiots, high on endorphins, high on each other, just high. Always high.

As Sam softened inside Dean, he slid out of Dean’s hole, come leaking onto his skin. Dean stood up, his legs wobbly, and pulled Sam in for a kiss that made him weak in the knees again. 

After pulling away, he smiled at all of them, pulling Jody up from the couch and they both went to the bathroom, the sound of the water running in the shower filling the small cabin.

Meanwhile, Donna moved closer to Sam, entwining her fingers with his. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers skimming over her perfect skin. She smiled and he grinned back at her, his lips finding their way onto her neck, and lower, and lower.

The night had barely started, after all.  
  



End file.
